Ultimate Kitty Cat
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow is turned into a cute little cat and has to deal with it.


**Something I came up with, although it's not very good. I was too lazy. **

**I don't own these characters except Nebula and Midnight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX **

"Hey, Tails. What you doing?" Nebula flew in the lab room where Tails is doing his X-Tornado.

"Just making some modifications to the X-Tornado" Tails said.

"Cool" Nebula said.

"By the way, what happened to Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Oh, he's chasing Sonic….again" Nebula said. She hated when her boyfriend goes after Sonic. Whenever Sonic does something funny to Shadow, he gets furious and starts chasing after the blue hedgehog.

"We really need to get him to stop that."

"I know" Nebula said.

Just then, her ears twitched rapidly.

"Uh oh! Here they come!" Nebula said quickly when the wall blown up and Sonic was running away from the angry Ultimate Lifeform.

"Your ass is mine, Faker!" Shadow roller skates after the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow, watch where you-"

Too late; Shadow ran into the laser beam which caused it to turn on and zap him, turning him into a non-mobian animal.

"Shadow!" Nebula ran to him and noticed that her boyfriend is a cat.

As a cat, he was black with red streaks on his four legs. He looked similar like Kovu from The Lion King II, but not as a lion.

"Oh great" Shadow said normally.

Sonic laughed hard.

_"MMMEEEOOOWWWW!"_ Shadow jumped on Sonic and scratches him with his super sharp claws.

"Shadow! Stop!" Nebula pulls him away from Sonic.

"He needs to be declawed" Sonic said.

"WANNA BET!" Shadow hissed angrily as a cat.

"Shadow, calm down" Nebula pets his back to calm him down.

Shadow started purring.

"Sonic, don't ever piss off Shadow" Nebula said.

"It's not my fault he can't take a joke" Sonic complained.

"Oh, brother" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"I rather have him as a cat" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow hissed at him.

"Calm down, Shadow" Nebula said.

Shadow tried to calm down.

Nebula noticed a green Chaos Emerald lying on the floor; she picks it up and so that Shadow can say, "Chaos Control!"

They were teleported to Nebula's house.

"This is really not funny" Shadow growls under his breath.

"Don't be so grumpy, Shadow" Nebula said as she pets his ears.

"I can't help it" Shadow sighed.

"You look so adorable as a cat" Nebula said.

"Is that a new cat, Nebula?" her pet cat Midnight asked through his translator collar.

"No. It's Shadow" Nebula said.

"Shadow? As in Shadow the Hedgehog?" Midnight said with his eyes widen.

"Yup."

Nebula puts Shadow down so he can learn how to walk on fours since he's a cat.

Shadow tried to walk.

"If you laugh, I'll strangle you" Shadow growled at Midnight.

"Doubt it" Midnight said.

For a few minutes Shadow got the hang of it.

"Good" he said.

"Took you long enough." Midnight said.

"Hmph" Shadow said.

"Here, Shadow and Midnight. Here's a bowl of milk but you got to share it, okay" Nebula said as she puts the bowl of milk down.

"Okay" Shadow and Midnight sighed.

Shadow laps the milk with his tongue, the milk didn't taste that bad and he really likes it.

Midnight lapped the milk up with his tongue. He only drank some of the milk since he's not that thirsty.

Shadow seems to like it.

"Enjoying it, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

Shadow nodded.

"I'll let you two have a moment. I'm gonna take a nap" Midnight said. He's not angry with Nebula paying attention to Shadow than him. She wants to help Shadow to get used to being a cat.

"Okay. Need anything, Midnight?" she asked.  
"Nah, I'm good" he said and goes in Nebula's room to take a nap.

"So, now what?" Shadow asked.

Nebula held out a yarn ball.

"Really, a yarn ball?" Shadow asked.

"What? Cats love to play with a yarn ball" Nebula smiled.

Shadow just sighed.

"It'll be fun, Shadow" Nebula said as she tossed the yarn ball.

"Oh, hell no!" Shadow ran after the yarn ball.

Despite his attempts to stop, he couldn't.

Nebula snickered at this when he plays with the yarn ball.

Shadow sighed as he continued playing with it.

"This is too cute" she giggles.

Shadow quickly got tangled.

Nebula chuckled at this and helps him.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

"No problem" Nebula held him in her arms.

Shadow couldn't help but reach for her quills.

Nebula noticed this and she let him play with her long ponytail quills.

While playing with her ponytail quills, he couldn't help but nuzzle against them.

This made her purr softly as she sat on the couch with Shadow in her arms.

"Your quills smell so nice" Shadow said while nuzzling.

"Thanks" Nebula purred. Her soft quills smelled like fresh blueberries.

"You're welcome" Shadow said while still nuzzling.

A while later; Shadow was doing his jumps and leaps as a cat.

Midnight happened to be watching this.

"Oh, hey, Midnight. How was your nap?" Nebula asked.

"It was okay" Midnight said.

"Want some tuna fish?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What about you, Shadow?"

"Sure" Shadow said.

Nebula brings in two bowls of tuna fish for Midnight and Shadow.

"Hmph. Not bad" Shadow said as he eats.

Nebula smiled.

"But is this really cat food?" Shadow asked.

"No silly, tuna fish is for everyone. Cats love fish" Nebula said.

"Ah."

As soon as he was full, Nebula takes Shadow to the workshop. The girls but the boys go 'awww' at Shadow being a cute cat.

Shadow hissed at them.

"Shadow, be nice" Nebula rubbed his back.

Shadow purred.

"So precious" Silver said in a girly way by accident. He quickly covered his mouth.

The others couldn't help but snicker at this.

"It's not funny" Silver growled.

"It kind of is" Sonic said.

"Do you want your ass burned?" Blaze growled.

"No."

"Good"

"So the Ultimate Lifeform is now an Ultimate kitty cat. How cute" Rouge chuckled.

Shadow grumbled at being called cute.

"Don't call me cute, Rouge" Shadow grumbled.

Rouge just chuckled.

"Hey, Shadow. You have nine lives yet?" Sonic chuckled.

"Hmph. Very funny, Faker" Shadow grumbled.

"Where's your sense of humor?" Sonic asked.

"I've got a sense of humor, doofus" Shadow jumped in Sonic's quills.

"Hey!" Sonic said.

Shadow didn't even scratch the blue hedgehog since he doesn't want to make Nebula very upset.

"Get off!" Sonic tried to get Shadow off.

Shadow simply nuzzles his quills like a good kitty cat.

This made Sonic purr.

Amy giggled at this, it was so cute to see Sonic being nuzzled by an Ultimate Cat.

"Shadow, stop it!" Sonic said.

"Fine" Shadow leaps to Silver's quills.

"Hey!"

Silver accidently fell on the sofa as Shadow stands on his chest.

"This is kind a cute" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeah it is" Blaze said.

"Don't you dare scratch me, Shadow" Silver said.

"I won't" Shadow said.

Shadow walks on Silver's chest.

This made Silver purr.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Silver tries to stop purring.

"Getting comfortable" Shadow said as he continued walking on Silver's chest.

"I'm not a pillow" Silver purred out loud.

"I know."

"Oh, great. Now you're making me fall asleep" Silver yawns and closed his eyes.

"Too cute" Nebula chuckled.

Blaze chuckled as well.

Shadow jumps down and goes to Nebula.

Nebula started petting him.

Just then, Tails came in.

"Shadow, I have the machine ready so that you can be back as a hedgehog" Tails said.

"Thanks, kid" Shadow said.

"Before you do that, though" Sonic took a picture of Shadow as a cat.

_"MMMEEEEOOOWWW!"_ Shadow jumped up in Nebula's arms.

"What the hell, Faker?!" he hissed angrily.

"Now we'll always remember your day as a cat" Sonic snickered.

"*HHHIIIIISSSSSS*" Shadow hissed angrily as his back hair stands up.

"Shhh…..shhh…" Nebula pets Shadow to calm him down.

Shadow slowly calms down.

"Ready to back to normal, Shadow?" Nebula asked while petting him.

Shadow nodded.

"Okay"

Few minutes later; Shadow was back to his hedgehog form. Although, he was stuck that he is now walking on fours since he has been a cat a few hours ago. It was gonna take a while for him to get back on two legs.

Sonic couldn't help but snicker.

Shadow sweep kicks the blue hedgehog.

Sonic leapt over it.

"Take it back, Faker!" Shadow tackles him and yanks his quills.

"No way" Sonic shoved Shadow off.

Nebula hated when they fight, she gets in between them.

"You guys, stop it!" she yelled.

They both looked at her.

"Please don't fight each other" she begged.

"But-" Shadow started to protest.

Nebula used her cute puppy eyes at Shadow, begging him not to fight Sonic.

Shadow sighed.

"Fine" Shadow said, he glares at Sonic.

"The next time you annoy me, Faker. I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week" he growled.

Sonic just stuck his tongue out.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffed grumpily.

Sonic chuckled.


End file.
